No puedes huir
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Oneshot. Legolas anda solo y desarmado por el bosque... ¡y alguien le persigue! AVISO: ¡Un fic MUY angustiso!


  
******No puedes huir.**_  
  
Por The Balrog of Altena_  
  
  
Legolas corría por el bosque, corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, y sin importarle a donde hiba. Lo único que le importaba era correr, correr más rápido, huir, alejarse y esconderse donde él no pudiera encontrarle.   
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero empezaba a parecerle una eternidad. Los pesados pasos de su perseguidor resonaban amenazantes a sus espaldas. _Bu-bum, bu-bum_ podía sentir el corazón saltándole en el pecho, sentirlo apunto de explotar. No recordaba haber sentido antes un temor así. ¡Por Elbereth! ¡Debía correr!   
  
Los ágiles pies de Elfo le dolían, tenía los dedos entumecidos, y cada paso era aun más agotador que el otro. Los rodillas se quejaban al doblarse. Necesitaba detenerse y estirar las piernas, pero ahora no, aun no: él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca... Legolas ignoraba tal dolencia en sus piernas y pies, pues un sólo pensamiento le invadía la mente: "_Corre. Corre más rápido. No dejes que te atrape._"  
  
Había llegado a la espesura más negra del bosque. La humedad era desastrosa, dejándole en pocos segundos la ropa y el pelo empapados y arrugados; una neblina blanca le rodeaba. Los árboles se alzaban viejos, retorcidos y amenazantes por todos lados. Arbustos secos con puntiagudas espinas había por doquier, y si no se andaba con cuidado las espinas le arañaban la piel suave, pues esas duras púas podían atravesar la ropa fácilmente. Había raíces, raíces de los árboles que sobresalían del suelo como trampas para hacerlo tropezar, para hacerlo presa fácil de su perseguidor.  
  
Aun así, Legolas seguía corriendo, no sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro buscando un lugar donde poder esconderse. "_¡Tiene que haber un lugar para esconderse! ¡Elbereth! ¡Tiene que aberlo...!_"  
  
Pero no lo encontraba. Los pesados pasos de su perseguidor, secos como el sonido del hacha talando cruelmente la madera de un árbol, quitándoles la vida, se oían ahora más claramente, más cercanos. Aquello lo asustó, y en el momento en que quiso acelerar la marcha, su pie se enganchó en una de las raíces sobresalientes y tropezó y cayó con gran estruendo, ¡yendo a parar de bruces sobre un arbusto de espinas!  
  
Legolas no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando sintió las malditas espinas clavándosele como cuchillas por el cuerpo, su hermoso rostro mostrando una mueca de dolor e impotencia. De sus bellas y suaves manos brotó sangre como pequeñas flores carmesí.  
  
"¡No puedes huir!" - dijo esa voz atronadora y a Legolas casi le salió en corazón por la boca. - "¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Acabo de oírte!"  
  
De inmediato el Elfo se levantó y echando a correr de nuevo se arrancó las últimas espinas que seguían clavadas en su cuerpo, gotitas rojas manchando sus elegantes ropas castañas y verdes de príncipe del Gran Bosque. Los pasos se oían mucho más cerca ahora. Legolas estaba impresionado por la resistencia de su perseguidor... Desesperado, se subió a un árbol rápida y ágilmente como un gato. Se escondió en la copa y se acurrucó en silencio, rezando para que no le encontrara...  
  
...pero lo hizo...  
  
"¡Ja ja ja ja!" - su risa sonaba cruel y despiadada a los firmes oídos del Elfo - "¡No podrás huir de mí, _Elfo_! ¡Sé que te escondes por aquí! ¡No podrás permanecer escondido para siempre! ¡Y cuando salgas... estaré aquí, esperándote en la sombra!"  
  
Legolas permaneció inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento, y no volvió a oír la fría, acosadora voz de la muerte; mas estaba allí, acechándole. Podía oír sus pasos, caminando de aquí para allá, deteniéndose en cada árbol. ¡Ay Elbereth! Los pasos se acercaban a su árbol, a su escondite, y se detuvieron frente a él. "_¡Por Elbereth! ¿No subirá a por mí, verdad...?_" - Ese solo pensamiento le hizo sentir un ligero temblor recorrerle la espalda de arriba a abajo.  
  
Tras un corto silencio que pareció una eternidad, los pesados pasos resonaron de nuevo, esta vez alejándose...  
  
Esperó, y esperó. Nada ocurrió. Se atrevió a echar una ojeada entre las hojas, pero a nadie vio. Entonces se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad: _él_ tenía razón; no podía permanecer escondido sobre las ramas de ese árbol por toda la eternidad. Se encontró a sí mismo en un callejón sin salida, frente a frente con su perdición.  
  
Con cautela y sigilosamente, bajó del árbol. Cuando los pies tocaron el moho y la hierba húmeda del suelo, su orgullo menguó del todo: cerró los ojos y esperó la inevitable victoria de su captor.  
  
A sus espaldas, una mano surgió de entre las sombras...  
  
"¡TÚ LA LLEVAS!" - gritó Gimli al tocar el hombro de Legolas y salió corriendo rápidamente. Legolas suspiró y se maldijo por haberse dejado coger por un simple Enano. Eso había sido doloroso para su orgullo élfico.   
  
Echó a correr tras el Enano. A él tampoco se le iba a escapar...  
  
  
  
Y la moraleja es: .....Legolas es "EXCESIVAMENTE melodramático".  
  
  
~ Fin ~  
  



End file.
